Say It In a Sentence
by Candyland
Summary: Fifty themes and fifty sentences. Done for the 1sentence challenge as a brainstorming exercise. :Part 5—An Officer and a Gentleman, Satou x Takagi:
1. Ahou is a Pet Name

**Fandom: **Detective Conan**  
Pairing: **Hattori Heiji/Toyama Kazuha**  
Theme set: **Alpha**  
Rating: **G to PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own it! Gosho Aoyama does!

* * *

**1. ****Comfort  
**He was too proud to let her see that he had a scar from where she had stabbed his hand with the arrow; still, it did seem to make her feel better about the whole thing, and that was good. 

**2. ****Kiss  
**Sometimes when he went a little too far, he was treated to the tender, gentle kiss of her hand slapping him across the face.

**3. ****Soft  
**Kazuha knew Heiji better than anyone else; she, and no one else, had seen the softer side of the brash, goofy detective.

**4. ****Pain  
**It hurt to know that he really didn't know how she felt, but she kept a smile on her face.

**5. ****Potatoes  
**Only from Heiji was the phrase, "Wow, this is actually edible!" a real compliment.

**6. ****Rain  
**They stood shoulder to shoulder under the store awning and watched the rain fall; he didn't seem to mind when she linked her arm with his and leaned against him.

**7. ****Chocolate  
**They had a Valentine's Day ritual all their own: she would give him chocolate, he would insult her, they would argue with liberal use of the word 'ahou,' and then she would get a surprise on White Day.

**8. ****Happiness  
**Things were to a point where Kazuha couldn't even pretend to be happy anymore; when he poked her about her moodiness, she blurted out everything about how she felt.

**9. ****Telephone  
**Seeing her name on his caller ID frequently meant that Heiji was in trouble.

**10. ****Ears  
**When the criminal's voice aired, it sounded very similar to Heiji's sans his thick accent; Kazuha called him and nearly busted his eardrums in her panic.

**11. ****Name  
**It figured that the one time she wrote "Hattori Kazuha," just because she was curious as to how it would look, he would grab her notebook to get some notes and see it.

**12. ****Sensual  
**Kazuha was the only person Heiji trusted to give him a backrub; she somehow always managed to find all of the knots and tight muscles and work them out, making them vanish.

**13. D****eath  
**Seeing the corrupt lawyer holding a gun to Heiji's head, ready to kill him…it was a scene out of Kazuha's worst nightmares.

**14. ****Sex  
**For all his bravado, Heiji was surprisingly (and secretly) nervous, but Kazuha pushed him down to the bed and straddled his stomach with no hesitation; needless to say, the nerves didn't last too long.

**15. ****Touch  
**He liked waking up next to her, but he insisted that they keep their feet from touching—hers were always so cold!

**16. ****Weakness  
**Kazuha didn't know that she held the key to Heiji's most dire weakness: he couldn't stand to see her cry.

**17. ****Tears  
**She wanted to go to the play so badly that she started to cry when she thought they were going to lose the competition to Heiji.

**18. ****Speed  
**How Heiji could go from his brilliant deductions to his normal idiotic self in the blink of an eye was a mystery to her.

**19. ****Wind  
**He wasn't about to admit that he MIGHT have gotten a peek when that gust of wind caught Kazuha's skirt.

**20. ****Freedom  
**Finally getting to kiss her was one of the most liberating experiences of Heiji's life.

**21. ****Life  
**_I give my life to you,_ she thought as she drove the tip of the arrow into his hand; she would fall to her death, but at least then he could live.

**22. ****Jealousy  
**Kudo was totally wrong—there was no way that Heiji would EVER be jealous when Kazuha was flirting with another guy; let that guy deal with her crap!

**23. ****Hands  
**Kazuha forgot her gloves one cold day, and Heiji wrapped his fingers around hers to help; his hands were nice and warm.

**24. ****Taste  
**When it boiled down to it, his tastes really did run to a certain ponytailed ahou with a penchant for screaming and arguing.

**25. ****Devotion  
**Kazuha had always forgiven his idiocies, followed him to his cases, and patched him up when he got hurt; she hoped he realized just how luck he was to have her.

**26. ****Forever  
**When he said he would never let go—even if he died—even Heiji was surprised at how much he really meant it.

**27. ****Blood  
**The first time she let him see her in lingerie, they had to have a time-out from the action so Heiji could tend to his bloody nose.

**28. ****Sickness  
**The ahou would freak out if she so much as coughed, but refused to even admit to the possibility that he might be sick as he wheezed and fell over sideways.

**29. ****Melody  
**Theirs was an admittedly odd relationship: if she had a song in her heart, Heiji usually managed to kill the bird singing it in five syllables or less.

**30. ****Star  
**After the fall of the Syndicate and his new celebrity status, Hattori Heiji realized that there was something deeply satisfying about solving a mystery, basking in the glory and praises from girls who professed their undying love for him…and then coming home to an argument with his real beloved.

**31. ****Home  
**Heiji had a very pleasant surprise waiting for him when he came back from his trip to Europe for that case—said surprise welcomed him home wearing nothing but a hair ribbon and a smile.

**32. ****Confusion  
**When Kazuha got mad, Heiji rarely had any clue whatsoever as to what he'd done wrong.

**33. ****Fear  
**Seeing Kazuha hanging there amidst the "spider's web," appearing for all the world as though she was dead…it struck a chord of horror in Heiji unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

**34. ****Lightning/thunder  
**When they were children, Kazuha was afraid of storms and Heiji teased her about it enough that she resolved never to so much as fling when thunder rocked the sky; to this day he doesn't know what prompted her to get over her fear.

**35. ****Bonds  
**A childhood game led them to be bound by metal once; many years later they whispered promises to be bound by metal once again.

**36. ****Market  
**Kazuha wasn't about to admit it, but sometimes she made him go shopping with her because it was just funny to listen to him whine.

**37. ****Technology  
**For all the modern technology in the world, Kazuha still held firmly to the idea that the omamori she made would keep Heiji safe from harm when he was out on cases.

**38. ****Gift  
**For White Day, Heiji gave Kazuha gift certificates for things like _One free argument_, she was genuinely touched.

**39. ****Smile  
**Even though she lost the deduction showdown in the end, it was still worth it to see that special smile on Heiji's face—the one he only got when he had cracked the case.

**40. ****Innocence  
**The further Heiji got into the Black Organization case, the more he understood why Kudo hid from Neechan; he resolved to keep Kazuha out of it at all costs.

**41. ****Completion  
**Heiji and Kazuha had been together their whole lives thus far, and most people were sure that they would reach the end of their lives together as well; the only ones not sure were Heiji and Kazuha themselves.

**42. ****Clouds  
**How interesting, Kazuha pointed out—that dark gray rain cloud was exactly the shape of Heiji's bumpy head and the color of his usual temperament.

**43. ****Sky  
**Heiji really didn't mind it when she laid her head on his shoulder during the flight back to Osaka.

**44. ****Heaven  
**Heiji said he wanted to give her his last words to treasure in heaven, but once they were safe he had to cover for it very quickly—so he insulted her instead.

**45. ****Hell  
**If anyone were to lay so much as a finger on Kazuha, Heiji would personally make sure that they experienced a living hell and a world of hurt.

**46. ****Sun  
**As they watched the sunset, he found himself pulling the ribbon from her ponytail and touching her hair; she did not protest at all.

**47. ****Moon  
**There was something ethereal about the way the silvery moonlight reflected on her pale skin as she and Heiji lay entangled in his bed.

**48. ****Waves  
**Kazuha couldn't figure out why Heiji thought it was fun to try and guess girls' bathing suits at the beach.

**49. ****Hair  
**She was a little flustered when Heiji told her that she should wear her hair down more often.

**50. ****Supernova  
**They were both very passionate people, and it was the most evident at times like this; they melded together, moving up to a white-hot climax before sinking, satisfied, into each other's arms.

* * *

**PS. **_So I did this as a writing exercise, to try and spark some new ideas (mostly for fanfic100)...and I wound up doing just that. But I thought some of you might like to see it. I was a little nervous about posting it, but it seems that a LOT of other people have done exactly that, so I thought "When in Rome..." Some of these might wind up being longer fics some day. Yay for brainstorming!_

_There will be four more sets in this, featuring a total of five different pairings. Hope you'll check in for those as well. Thanks for reading, all! Much love!_


	2. Married Under Separate Roofs

**Fandom: **Detective Conan**  
Pairing: **Kisaki Eri/Mouri Kogoro**  
Theme set: **Beta**  
Rating: **G to PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own it! Gosho Aoyama does!

* * *

**1. ****Walking  
**Their first "date" was when he caught up to her one day on the walk home from school; they were eight years old.

**2. ****Waltz  
**Kogoro couldn't dance, but he tried because she asked him to.

**3. ****Wishes  
**If wishes came true, Eri would come home.

**4. ****Wonder  
**Looking back on everything, Eri really had to wonder exactly where it all went wrong.

**5. ****Worry  
**Eri stopped him at the door as he was heading out to a case; she straightened his tie and warned him to be careful.

**6. ****Whimsy  
**Kogoro wasn't very good at spur-of-the-moment things or surprises; something always went wrong.

**7. ****Waste/Wasteland  
**The first time she found him in such a state, Eri hoped it would also be the last time he wound up that wasted.

**8. ****Whiskey and rum  
**She blamed a lot on the fact that he didn't know when to put the can or bottle down.

**9. ****War  
**It got to a point where there was no telling what would set off an argument between them.

**10. ****Weddings  
**Eri was strong and confident and not easily flustered; still, when she saw his expression as she walked down the aisle, she felt herself blush.

**11. ****Birthday  
**Despite the separation, she was annoyed that Kogoro would forget…until she opened her mailbox and saw a card-sized envelope with her name on it in familiar handwriting.

**12. ****Blessing  
**When Eri told him she was pregnant, Kogoro couldn't decide if he was elated or terrified.

**13. ****Bias  
**Though he would flirt with almost anything young, breasted, and breathing, Kogoro knew that deep down he would always be very partial to the cool, elegant beauty of his estranged wife.

**14. ****Burning  
**Whenever she showed him up, Kogoro's temper would smolder for hours afterwards.

**15. ****Breathing  
**Eri wondered if they could ultimately reconcile, but when he did something stupid she would tell herself not to hold her breath.

**16. ****Breaking  
**He didn't dare show her how much it really hurt when she left, even though he wanted to just fall apart.

**17. ****Belief  
**Kogoro couldn't quite seem to convince Ran that no, her mother wasn't coming home.

**18. ****Balloon  
**On the day they took Ran to a fair, Kogoro wound up holding her balloon for her; Eri had to laugh at the sight of him holding a bright pink bunny balloon.

**19. ****Balcony  
**Eri watched from the hotel balcony, smiling, as Kogoro ran after a scarf she had accidentally lost to the wind.

**20. B****ane  
**Kogoro couldn't decide if _she_ was the bane of his life…or if it was more the idea of losing her forever.

**21. ****Quiet  
**In the instant before Kogoro pulled the trigger to save her life, everything around him went silent.

**22. ****Quirks  
**Eri was surprised that he could miss the glaringly obvious, but notice that she always set her glasses on the nightstand in a certain way.

**23. ****Question  
**Kogoro asked her point-blank if they still had a chance; she wanted to say yes.

**24. ****Quarrel  
**As time went on the arguments grew more and more frequent.

**25. ****Quitting  
**Getting in the car and driving away from both of them was one of the hardest things Eri had ever done, but she refused to be deterred.

**26. ****Jump  
**When he came home from a case involving a serial killer, Eri immediately rushed to the door to make sure he was really all right.

**27. J****ester  
**When Kogoro got drunk, he thought he was funny; Eri though otherwise.

**28. ****Jousting  
**They both regretted many of the verbal lances they hurled at each other, but both were too proud to admit it or apologize.

**29. ****Jewel  
**Eri was stunned when her estranged husband handed her the wedding ring she had lost in the sand.

**30. ****Just  
**Her reasons were all fair, and no one would blame her if she finally did it, but the truth was that the idea of a divorce made Eri go cold inside.

**31. ****Smirk  
**Kogoro was planning something; his smug smile gave that much away.

**32. ****Sorrow  
**Sooner or later, one or both of them needed to apologize; it was a matter of who broke first.

**33. ****Stupidity  
**Kogoro might not have been the smartest creature in the world, but she knew he still loved her.

**34. ****Serenade  
**When they were dating, Eri talked Kogoro into going to a symphony concert; she didn't let herself get too surprised when he dozed off in the middle of the third piece.

**35. ****Sarcasm  
**When it came to biting wit, Eri really had him beat.

**36. ****Sordid  
**Their story was a simple tale of childhood friends who grew into high school sweethearts; there were no really juicy details until after they were married, when the arguments started.

**37. ****Soliloquy  
**Sitting in the waiting room, waiting to find out what the serial killer had poisoned Eri with, Kogoro found himself wondering, "What if…?"

**38. ****Sojourn  
**They both quietly hoped that the separation would be temporary, but time just kept ticking by.

**39. ****Share  
**It was always difficult to get Kogoro to just say what was on his mind.

**40. ****Solitary  
**As she drove away, Kogoro went into the bedroom—what had been their bedroom only the day before—and just sat there alone behind the closed door.

**41. ****Nowhere  
**Out on a highway in the middle of nowhere was NOT a good place to run out of gas; still, they had a good laugh about it…after Kogoro had trudged back with a gas can.

**42. ****Neutral  
**Ran usually refused to take sides where her parents were concerned, but even she had to admit that her father could be a real idiot sometimes.

**43. ****Nuance  
**Every once in a while he did notice things—he realized that her wedding ring was gone by how she flaunted her left hand.

**44. ****Near  
**Sometimes it seemed like they were miles apart, even though they were under the same roof.

**45. ****Natural  
**It wasn't normal to be separated for over a decade and not divorce, but neither truly wanted it to be over.

**46. ****Horizon  
**The morning after their wedding night had a particularly beautiful sunrise, Eri privately thought.

**47. ****Valiant  
**It took a lot of courage to shoot the woman he loved, but Kogoro did it to save her life.

**48. ****Virtuous  
**Eri wasn't perfect, but during all the years of their separation she never strayed—not once.

**49. V****ictory  
**Getting Kogoro to admit that he wanted her back wasn't easy, but it was strangely wonderful to hear him actually say the words.

**50. ****Defeat  
**No matter how often it felt like "One step forward, two steps back," neither gave up; if they did, it meant that they were truly finished, and neither of them really wanted that to happen.

* * *

**PS.** _A few of these (21, 37, and 47) are references to the second movie, which has some serious Eri/Kogoro love. Heck, these two need a lot more love, period! And I'm sort of happy because the reason I did these 1sentence things was as a writing exercise to try and think of some new ideas, and it WORKED. YAY!_

_Thanks for reading, all! Much love!_


	3. Star—Crossed, and Then Some

**Fandom: **Detective Conan**  
Pairing: **Kudo Shinichi/Mouri Ran**  
Theme set: **Gamma**  
Rating: **G to PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own it! Gosho Aoyama does!

* * *

**1. Ring**  
When her cell phone rang, Ran was thrilled to see Shinichi's number on her caller ID screen.

**2. Hero**  
After Shinichi got hurt during a case, Ran treated him to a lecture about the dangers of playing hero while the doctor bandaged him up.

**3. Memory**  
Sometimes she wondered if he was ever coming back to her; sometimes she believed that she was going to be left alone with only remembrances.

**4. Box**  
Ran certainly wasn't snooping around for a little white jeweler's box—what gave him that idea?

**5. Run**  
The minute the antidote did its work…Shinichi fell over from dizziness; then he got up and sprinted all the way to her doorstep.

**6. Hurricane**  
Ran's temper, when properly provoked, had the force of a tropical storm and all the subtlty of a charging rhino, but Shinichi loved her in spite of the occasional bruise.

**7. Wings**  
Someday, he promised, I'll come back—and then I'll take you to the stars.

**8. Cold**  
It seemed like Shinichi was always getting sick, but if he was stuck in bed with a fever, then at least Ran knew exactly where he was.

**9. Red**  
Ran couldn't bear to cut the red wire on the bomb because it looked too much like a red thread…

**10. Drink**  
Their wine glasses met with a soft _ding_ as they shared a toast to celebrate the diamond on Ran's finger.

**11. Midnight**  
While everyone else cheered "Happy New Year" at the stroke of midnight, Shinichi found himself preoccupied with the lips pressing firmly against his.

**12. Temptation**  
After being apart for so long and finally being together again, the temptation to throw caution and reason to the four winds was almost overwhelming.

**13. View**  
As Conan, Shinichi learned very quickly to be careful when looking up at Ran while she was wearing a skirt.

**14. Music**  
Although she knew how much he idolized Sherlock Holmes, Ran twitched when Shinichi mentioned the idea of a violin.

**15. Silk**  
If her hair was this soft, Shinichi could only imagine what the rest of her felt like.

**16. Cover**  
He pulled the blankets up around her bare shoulders, taking care not to disturb her as she slept.

**17. Promise**  
When he said he would come back, she made him say the words "I promise" because he had never broken a promise to her before.

**18. Dream**  
The first time they kissed, Shinichi realized that his dreams couldn't even begin to do the moment justice.

**19. Candle**  
Her skin seemed to glow in the candelight as she moved beneath his hands.

**20. Talent**  
Ran was about to deck him until he explained that when he said he was "proud of his talent," he was talking about soccer.

**21. Silence**  
Tangled in each other's arms, they didn't need any words at all.

**22. Journey**  
It had been one hell of a road to get back to her…but in hindsight, after all was said and done, Shinichi really couldn't say that he wouldn't do it again.

**23. Fire**  
It was the little things that reminded him why he loved her as much as he did, like when she tethered them from a fire hose and jumped from the top of a skyscraper so they could have a chance of escaping the burning building.

**24. Strength**  
When the nightmares came, all she could do was hold his hand and hope that she was strong enough for both of them.

**25. Mask**  
Ran pulled off Conan's glasses and was finally able to see Shinichi in those blue eyes.

**26. Ice**  
When he told her he was coming home late because of a case, her response was as warm as a glacier.

**27. Fall**  
Without her, he would have fallen into the abyss long before.

**28. Forgotten**  
Shinichi somehow managed to call just as she was starting to wonder if he had forgotten her.

**29. Dance**  
She asked when he was coming home, and he evaded the question as best he could; every single time he called, they did the dance, and it always left them both tired and unhappy.

**30. Body**  
When he came home and found her waiting for him in something short, lacy, and red, Shinichi suddenly forgot that he was tired.

**31. Sacred**  
Agreeing to love, honor, and cherish was by far the easiest vow either of them had ever made.

**32. Farewells**  
Watching him run off into the darkness behind Tropical Land, Ran had the horrible feeling that this might be goodbye for real.

**33. World**  
Ran told Shinichi that she wanted to see the world with him; he kept that in mind when the time came to start planning their honeymoon.

**34. Formal**  
She looked good in everything, from the fancy to the everyday, but Shinichi honestly thought she looked best in jeans and a T-shirt—preferrably one of _his_ T-shirts.

**35. Fever**  
Shinichi managed to find a certain spot on Ran's neck that, when kissed, made her feel warm all over.

**36. Laugh**  
Ran had to bite back her laughter at the sight of the cake because she knew how hard Shinichi had worked to make it for her birthday.

**37. Lies**  
Of all the ways for Ran to find out the truth…of all the places where it could have happened…she wished it could have been anywhere other than in the waiting room outside the Intensive Care Unit.

**38. Forever**  
Conan looked strangely torn between happiness and despair when Ran told him that she would wait forever if that was how long it took for Shinichi to come back to her.

**39. Overwhelmed**  
The whole story behind Conan was overwhelming, but Ran was determined to hear the whole truth about what had happened to Shinichi before she started making any decisions.

**40. Whisper**  
Their hushed promises at the altar gave way to not-so-hushed affirmations of their love once they were safely in their hotel room.

**41. Wait**  
When he got to their meeting spot two hours late, he was amazed that Ran was not only still there, but she said she had been worried about him.

**42. Talk**  
After everything went down, Shinichi took her hand and led her away from everyone else; she deserved the first explanation.

**43. Search**  
After finding her Christmas present on the stairs, Ran went through the entire house looking for Shinichi; meanwhile, Conan ran around and hid.

**44. Hope**  
Finally being able to hold her proved to him once and for all that faith wasn't blind.

**45. Eclipse**  
His desire to keep her safe overshadowed how lonely they both were, and so he kept the truth from her.

**46. Gravity**  
Newton's law says that an object in motion will stay in motion until an outside force acts upon it; ergo, Ran kept running until Shinichi's arms were there to stop her.

**47. Highway**  
First Ran laughed at the look on Shinichi's face; then she helped him change the tire.

**48. Unknown**  
This was definitely new territory for both of them, but as he pressed her back against the bed, she decided that they would learn together.

**49. Lock**  
"Ran, I swear the handcuffs are for work!"

**50. Breathe**  
Okay, Shinichi—stop being a coward, take a deep breath, and pop the question already!


	4. Mop Chases are Foreplay

**Fandom:** Detective Conan**  
Pairing:** Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko**  
Theme set: **Delta**  
Rating:** G to PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own it! Gosho Aoyama does!

* * *

**1. ****Air**  
As the thief began to fly away, he threw a white rose down to a certain Inspector's irate daughter. 

**2.**** Apples**  
While Aoko was up in a tree, picking apples, Kaito joked about how next time she should do it in a skirt; she threw a piece of fruit at him.

**3.**** Beginning**  
When Kaito approached the lonely-looking little girl at the clock tower that day, he never dreamed that it would mark the beginning of something far bigger.

**4.**** Bugs**  
Aoko asked Kaito why he annoyed her all the time, and he said she was pretty when she angry; she took a swing at him on principle.

**5.**** Coffee**  
For all his usual energy and pranks, Aoko had to laugh at how deflated Kaito was when he didn't get his morning shot of caffeine.

**6.**** Dark**  
They fumbled for each other in the darkness, pulling at clothes; his cape, jacket, and monocle were the first to drop to the floor as they moved towards the bed.

**7.**** Despair**  
It hurt Kaito to keep such a secret from her, but it was the best for everyone; nevertheless, he couldn't help but wonder if the air would ever completely clear between them again.

**8.**** Doors**  
There were things about Kaito that Aoko didn't totally understand, but a part of her was afraid to open the door and see the whole truth.

**9.**** Drink**  
Kaito remembered the night she found out and the resulting argument; when he thought about it, he had an overwhelming urge to reach for the whiskey.

**10. ****Duty**  
The whole thing was a conflict of duties to their fathers—his as the son of the world's greatest thief, and hers as the daughter of the police inspector assigned to catch the world's greatest thief.

**11.**** Earth**  
Aoko decided that there was something to be said for being out in the country, away from civilization and prying eyes; she came to this conclusion when, in the midst of their picnic, Kaito suddenly pressed her down against the earth and kissed her.

**12.**** End**  
The same night Kaitou Kid announced his retirement and the end of his career as a thief, Kaito asked Aoko a very special question.

**13.**** Fall**  
As he tumbled out of the sky, falling towards the dark water, he could only think of Aoko's face.

**14.**** Fire**  
Aoko once confided that she worried about being ladylike enough for him; he kissed her and told her that he liked her just as she was, fiery temper and all.

**15.**** Flexible**  
Kaito was flexible in both mind and body; some of his more creative ideas translated into physical acts that she had never dreamed possible, but never failed to make her a very happy woman.

**16.**** Flying**  
One day, Kaito wanted to show her exactly what it felt like to defy gravity.

**17.**** Food**  
She had blushed like mad when he suggested it, but having tried it, Aoko had to admit that the whipped cream was a VERY good idea.

**18.**** Foot**  
Being pregnant really wasn't so bad, Aoko had decided; she was glowing, she could eat whatever she wanted, and Kaito was an absolute saint about taking care of things, including massaging her swollen ankles.

**19.**** Grave**  
The first person Kaito told about his feelings for Aoko was his father; spirits and engraved stones wouldn't tell anyone.

**20.**** Green**  
Kaito thought Aoko looked lovely in any color—there was a certain shade of green that really made her eyes pop—but overall, he privately thought she should always wear blue.

**21.**** Head**  
His brain said that to love Aoko was a risk; his heart refused to be swayed.

**22.**** Hollow**  
When she found out the truth, Kaito felt something inside him ring painfully empty, but when she told him that she forgave him, that space filled up to overflowing.

**23.**** Honor**  
When Aoko blushed and recited her vows to love, honor, and cherish, Kaito really wished they could skip right to the part where he got to kiss the bride.

**24.**** Hope**  
Aoko could only hope that someday Kaito would let her see him without masks.

**25.**** Light**  
Kaito and Aoko moved against each other, feeling skin against skin, until they reached the peak in a flash of white light before collapsing, trembling, against each other.

**26.**** Lost**  
When Kaito told her he was Kid, she looked a lost heartbroken little girl.

**27.**** Metal**  
"Kaito," Aoko raised an eyebrow, "explain to me one more time what you're planning with those handcuffs?"

**28.**** New**  
Seeing Aoko in the hospital bed with their newborn daughter cradled against her chest was the most proud, fulfilling moment of Kaito's life.

**29.**** Old**  
Their friendship was over a decade old, but Kaito and Aoko's romantic relationship was only beginning to blossom and develop, taking things into an entirely new realm.

**30.**** Peace**  
Kaito made his peace with his choices; he could only hope that when it came to it, Aoko would be able to do the same and forgive him.

**31.**** Poison**  
His kisses were like a drug, creeping through her veins and pulling her further into the tangled web and maze that was Kaito.

**32.**** Pretty**  
It baffled Kaito when Aoko told him that she didn't think of herself as attractive.

**33.**** Rain**  
He stood beside her in the rain and held the umbrella over her head while Aoko stood on the sidewalk and wept about his betrayal; somehow, that simple act was a small comfort.

**34.**** Regret**  
Even as he sat in prison, Kaito's only regret was that he'd had to lie to her.

**35.**** Roses**  
Kaito's signature trick was to make roses appear—he did it when they met, when he proposed, and as they settled into bed on their wedding night; Aoko wondered if he knew that she'd kept them.

**36.**** Secret**  
Aoko's secret was simply that she loved him; Kaito's was far bigger and more complex.

**37.**** Snakes**  
As Snake leveled his gun at Aoko, Kaito realized that if she was hurt—or worse—he would lose control, and that man—that monster—might not survive it.

**38.**** Snow**  
Aoko made an offhand comment about wanting to be kissed outside while it was snowing; she was pleasantly surprised that winter when Kaito remembered.

**39.**** Solid**  
His arms always felt so warm and strong around her.

**40.**** Spring**  
As she swung her trusty mop at him and watched him leap out of the way, Aoko wondered if Kaito had a coiled spring inside him in place of a spine.

**41.**** Stable**  
During a visit to a farm owned by a family friend, Kaito pulled Aoko out to the barn for a literal "roll in the hay."

**42.**** Strange**  
Aoko couldn't figure out why she didn't hate Kaito for lying to her.

**43.**** Summer**  
Sprawled on Kaito's roof for stargazing (with his arm under her head for a pillow) was the perfect way to spend a summer evening.

**44.**** Taboo**  
Kaito was Kid, and so he was off-limits; Aoko still found herself drawn to him, the lure of the forbidden and the dangerous mixed with the familiarity of her lifelong best friend.

**45.**** Ugly**  
It took Kaito a while to convince Aoko that, no, she didn't look hideous during lovemaking—quite the opposite, really; still, it explained why she never wanted to be on top.

**46.**** War**  
His feelings for Aoko battled against the promise he had made to his father, with no clear victor in sight.

**47.**** Water**  
The first time they showered together (following their first night together), Aoko was a little bit flustered when Kaito asked if he could wash her hair.

**48.**** Welcome**  
Kaito hadn't actually knocked on Aoko's front door in years; he usually just walked in.

**49.**** Winter**  
When Aoko woke up on Christmas morning and found that snow had fallen—only on her house and yard, nowhere else—she wondered how in the world Kaito had managed to give her a white Christmas.

**50.**** Wood**  
While they were out in the forest for a picnic, Aoko found that Kaito had something very important to tell her.


	5. An Officer and a Gentleman

**Fandom: **Detective Conan**  
Pairing:** Satou Miwako/Takagi Wataru**  
Theme set: **Epsilon**  
Rating:** G to PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own it! Gosho Aoyama does!

* * *

**1. ****Motion**  
Even if it was just going through the motions of their stakeout, Takagi was thrilled when she told him to kiss her and "make it hot." 

**2.**** Cool**  
She was finding more and more that she liked shy and adorable over suave and sophisticated when it came to men.

**3.**** Young**  
Miwako's mother continued to harp on her for not getting to the altar with a suitable man by her age, unaware that her daughter had already made up her mind on who she wanted.

**4.**** Last**  
When word got around that there was a suspicious ring on Satou's fingers, many officers started placing bets on how much longer Takagi's life was going to last.

**5.**** Wrong**  
Most believed Satou would go for Shiratori; they were all in for a big surprise.

**6.**** Gentle**  
Takagi was like a puppy sometimes—so eager to please; it was quite endearing.

**7.**** One**  
Takagi thought that there was maybe a one in a million chance that he could ever get anywhere near her outside of work, but it seemed that the stars were aligned in his favor.

**8.**** Thousand**  
She tried to tell herself that it was for the best, that it would save potentially thousands of lives…but she couldn't stop crying at the idea of that bomb going off and history repeating itself.

**9.**** King**  
Satou could be fairly competitive; when he jumped her in a game of checkers and said "King me!" she looked sort of pouty.

**10. ****Learn**  
Someday he would learn to call her Miwako.

**11.**** Blur**  
One minute she was chasing the bomber, and the next Takagi was stopping her from shooting the bastard; it all happened so fast.

**12.**** Wait**  
One of these days they were going to have an uninterrupted moment; Takagi just had to be patient.

**13.**** Change**  
Before the wedding, they actually discussed whether or not Miwako should keep her maiden name—if only for work.

**14.**** Command**  
Takagi had never been good at taking charge; he had to fight the temptation to pass out before he proposed.

**15.**** Hold**  
It hurt him to sit and hold her as she cried and begged him to help her forget Matsuda.

**16.**** Need**  
For all her strength, sometimes she wanted a shoulder to lean on—so she wheeled her desk chair over and slumped over with her head on Takagi's conveniently vacant shoulder.

**17.**** Vision**  
Satou was truly a vision in a wedding gown—now if only she hadn't just thrown him to the ground, mistaking him for the fleeing murderer.

**18.**** Attention**  
The first day they were paired, she as the senior detective, she told him to pay attention and learn the ropes; it was some time later when she realized that even though he knew the routines, he had never quite stopped paying attention to her.

**19.**** Soul**  
They were very different people, and so complemented each other like soul mates should—the opposite sides of the same coin.

**20.**** Picture**  
The poster was embarrassing, even though both secretly liked the idea of them being dressed as a bride and groom.

**21.**** Fool**  
All the other officers had become convinced that the ring on Satou's finger was a talisman and that she just didn't know what the left ring finger signified; Takagi wasn't about to tell them that they were only right on one of those counts.

**22.**** Mad**  
Satou saw Takagi get angry once; she never wanted to see it again.

**23.**** Child**  
When Miwako told him she was pregnant, his first reaction was the natural one of shock and elation; his second, slightly less-natural reaction was to make a mental note to increase his life insurance policy to ensure that his wife and unborn child would be taken care of after he was murdered at work.

**24.**** Now**  
The heartache of her past sometimes made it hard to focus on the present…but he was helping, and day by day it was getting easier.

**25.**** Shadow**  
Somehow, Wataru had the ability to chase her ghosts away with a few soft-spoken words.

**26.**** Goodbye**  
The look on Shiratori's face said it all, and Takagi realized that he might not get to say one last farewell to his new fiancée.

**27.**** Hide**  
Every time he did something embarrassing in front of her, he wanted to hide under a rock; strangely, she never seemed to notice.

**28.**** Fortune**  
She slapped him on the back and told him not to worry about money things; he sighed, said nothing, and nursed his aching shoulder.

**29.**** Safe**  
Satou couldn't believe that he was safe and well and that he'd escaped from the blaze…or that he had refused to break her father's handcuffs to do it.

**30.**** Ghost**  
When Satou was upset once, she sat down at her desk and found a small present waiting for her; it didn't say who it was from, and no one had seen anyone leave it, but a certain someone seemed to be watching her very, very closely…

**31.**** Book**  
While out with Satou, Takagi thought he saw some familiar bangs sticking up from behind a book someone was reading; was it Shiratori sitting on that bench?

**32.**** Eye**  
Satou want to kill the bomber for Matsuda—an eye for an eye; she didn't hear the footsteps running up behind her.

**33.**** Never**  
It was official: after one very special, very magical, very memorable, very _warm_ date, Satou announced that Takagi was never allowed to make tempura again; the fire department agreed.

**34.**** Sing**  
When he finally worked up the nerve to kiss her, he spent the rest of the day with a spring in his step and a song in his heart.

**35.**** Sudden**  
To say she wasn't expecting the ring was not quite accurate, but to say she was delighted was a definite understatement.

**36.**** Stop**  
Despite certain people's efforts to the contrary, Takagi continued to see Satou.

**37.**** Time**  
The bomb was going to go off in mere moments, he was going to die for that hint, and all she could do was watch helplessly and wait for the inevitable.

**38.**** Wash**  
"You need to be more careful," she said as she applied disinfectant to his latest injury; he nodded sheepishly and tried not to cringe at the stinging.

**39.**** Torn**  
It took everything he had to wrench the bars free and escape the blaze, but her father's handcuffs were intact.

**40.**** History**  
With a sad smile and the press of a cell phone button, she let go of her past and looked towards a possible future with someone else.

**41.**** Power**  
There really wasn't much question of who "wore the pants" in their relationship, but surprises do happen from time to time.

**42.**** Bother**  
It was sort of funny to sit there, sip at his cup of tea, and watch Miwako's annoyed expression while her mother harped at her over the phone about her marital status (or lack thereof).

**43.**** God**  
When he realized that he hadn't lost her to an arranged marriage with Shiratori, Takagi was convinced that someone was looking out for him; he had no way of knowing that the "someone" in question was seven years old and wore glasses.

**44.**** Wall**  
In his dreams, he could pin her against the wall and kiss her; in reality, he was afraid of what might happen if he even looked at her wrong.

**45.**** Naked**  
As he dozed off on their wedding night, her body pressed against his, he reflected once more on how unbelievably lucky he truly was.

**46.**** Drive**  
Satou's skills behind the wheel were almost magical, the stuff of legends, so he usually just held on for the ride.

**47.**** Harm**  
He truthfully was more afraid of what the other guys at the office might do to him than he feared Satou herself—those guys were vicious.

**48.**** Precious**  
Satou yelled at him for not just breaking the old handcuffs, even though he was right about how much she treasured them.

**49.**** Hunger**  
For as lovely as she was, there were no pretenses of being completely feminine; Satou could outeat Takagi and drink him under the table, no problem.

**50.**** Believe**  
It wasn't until the first time she called him Wataru—with no honorifics—that he realized that finally…she was his.

* * *

**PS.** _This contains references to quite a few different Satou/Takagi cases. Go look 'em up! Another pairing that needs more love and attention—though I know a lot of people who adore this pairing, it never seems like they get enough attention (although __**sapphirestars**__ is writing them for __**30 Kisses**--go read!)_

_And with this, I complete my five sentence sets. Some of these will DEFINITELY be expanded into full-length fics, so I hope you'll watch for them as well! Thanks for reading, all! Much love!_


End file.
